


At Three o'clock On This Bridge

by Aho_Mika_Baka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, I'm a sucker for angst, Luhan is heartbroken, M/M, Sehun helps while everyone else would've looked away, Sehun is a nice guy, Sweet, Tears, Texting, Though the ending is sweet, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aho_Mika_Baka/pseuds/Aho_Mika_Baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was exactly 3 a.m.<br/>LuHan was waiting on the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Three o'clock On This Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know I should be working on Light & Dark, but I couldn't help myself. I've had this idea for a long time and I decided to finally write it down. :')  
> Got inspiration from this song: Nexus - Lubasid tulla   
> (It's in Estonian, so if you want I could translate it. It's from 2004 I think, but it's still a good song :') #SorryNotSorry)  
> Anyways, enjoy!~

 

It was exactly 3 a.m.

 

LuHan was waiting on the bridge.

 

Just as they promised.

 

_'So he really didn't come..'_

 

The brown-haired male sighed and leaned his head on his hands that were resting on the railing. He didn't even feel the tears slowly beginning to run down his face. The feeling was numbing.

 

He's been left alone once again.

 

„Why does this always happen to me?“ he asked from the moon as the salty tears burned his cheeks, the opposite of the cold late-night breeze.

 

„I don't know, but maybe I can help you.“ a soft voice said from behind LuHan.

 

He froze for a moment, before turning around to come face with a young tall man before him.

 

„What happened?“ the blonde-haired stranger asked, now wearing a worried expression that LuHan was somehow able to register through his blurry sight.

 

Now he could feel a new flow of tears starting to fall on their own. He just didn't care anymore and threw himself onto the stranger, crying hopelessly, voice cracking in the chilly summer night.

 

The stranger seemed to be taken aback, but he recovered soon and tried to comfort the brown-haired male. To do at least something, anything, to help the heartbrakingly crying boy in his arms.

 

„I'm Oh Sehun, do you want to talk about it?“

 

„LuHan,“ hiccuped the smaller male.

 

„H-he didn't come.. We were together for 2 years.. And I-I thought that he still loved me..!“ LuHan sobbed helplessly.

 

„I was wrong the entire time.. How could I be so stupid..?! Of course he had someone else! I could feel it..“ He paused for a moment, gripping Sehun's coat in his fists.

 

„B-but I held on to the last thread of hope.. Lying to myself, to him, to everyone..“ the boy trailed off, quietly sobbing and still feeling the tears slowly engrave themselves into his skin.

 

„Shh.. It's okay,“ Sehun reassured the other, lightly feeling something tugging on his own heartstrings.

 

„N-no, it's not.. I don't want to be alone again..“ the brown-haired male mumbled, the sobs making his words sound slightly slurred.

 

„You're not alone, I'm here, I'm gonna protect you, I'm not leaving you,“ he said, trying desperately to calm the other down by gently stroking the smaller male's soft brown locks.

 

After a bit, LuHan stopped sniffing.

„For some reason.. I-I believe you..“ he let out a quiet chuckle.

 

„I've known you for.. 10 minutes maximum, but.. I trust you..“ LuHan mumbled into the stranger's neck and Sehun found himself smiling.

 

„Well, I'm glad, thank you.“

 

„I should thank you, Sehun,“ The brown-haired male kind of liked the way the taller's name rolled off his tongue.

 

The two stayed quiet after that for a moment, before Sehun could feel LuHan shiver slightly.

 

„Hey, you're cold. I'll send you home, okay?“

 

„Okay.“

 

\- - -

 

„Thank you again, Sehun,“ LuHan said softly while walking with the blonde male down the street. They had been in a comfortable silence since then and neither seemed to mind.

 

„It's okay, I'm here for you,“ the taller boy said, hugging the brown-haired male close once more at his apartments doorstep. The walk ended sooner than he hoped.

 

„You can have my number. I-I mean, i-if you'd like someone to talk to later on..“ Sehun then continued, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

That only made LuHan chuckle softly. „Thank you, I'd appreciate it.“

 

They exchanged numbers and bid goodbyes.

 

\- - -

 

As LuHan got inside, the warmth from the fireplace which he had lit up earlier welcomed him immediately. He breathed in the scent of home, before taking off his coat and changing into slippers.

 

That's when he heard a ding from his phone.

 

From: Oh Sehun

„Are you going to sleep now?“

 

LuHan smiled.

 

To: Sehunnie

„ _Can I_ go to sleep?“

 

From: Sehunnie

„Only if you promise to wake up.“

 

To: Sehunnie

„I promise.“

From: Sehunnie

„Goodnight Lu.“

 

To: Sehunnie

„Goodnight Sehunnie.“

 

 

LuHan went to sleep with a smile and no tears.

 

Sehun went to sleep with lighter shoulders and peaceful mind.

 

\- - -

 

From: Sehunnie

„Morning Lu!“

„How're you feeling?“

 

To: Sehunnie

„Morning! Good, thank you.“

 

From: Sehunnie

„Stop thanking me.“

„Wanna get some breakfast? I know this really good cafe in downtown.“

„My treat!“

 

To: Sehunnie

„I'm in :)“

 

From: Sehunnie

„I'll be there in ten.“

 

To: Sehunnie

„I'll see you then.“

„Hey, that rhymed..!“

 

From: Sehunnie

„C'mon poet, get ready.“

 

To: Sehunnie

„Of course, see ya!“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, what to say..  
> Any feedback is welcome and thank you for reading!  
> Love you guys! :')


End file.
